


Baskets of Daisies

by MoonShadows



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShadows/pseuds/MoonShadows
Summary: What to do when beautiful strangers come to visit a seemingly inconspicuous hospital room?





	Baskets of Daisies

She woke up in the hospital, shaken, but otherwise unharmed. She felt fine, actually, and wondered if she could leave soon. There was no pain or injuries, so surely she could go home, right? If only she could remember where home was…

The news was on, but the nurse had muted it after explaining what happened: She hit her head pretty hard, was unconscious for a few days and after being unable to answer a few questions accurately, had a mild to moderate case of amnesia.

Now she was sitting upright in her bed. The room glowed from the sunset painting the sky bright pinks and oranges through her window. Two strangers had pulled up two chairs to sit at her bedside, kindly talking to her. The man was brawny, blonde and spoke gently. The woman had red hair and didn’t say much, only smiling once in a while and giving her reassuring looks.

“So you don’t recognize us?” The man asked, sad but relieved to hear her talking.

“I’m sorry, no.” She said. Were they friends? Workmates? Did she even have a job?

“Not even from the TV?” The woman finally asked in a steady tone.

“Uh, no. Are you… famous?” She asked, trying to read their faces, unsuccessfully.

The blonde man chuckled, shaking his head.

“Do The Avengers ring any bells?” He asked, smiling.

“Oh yeah, Captain America and company. I used to see Ironman fly over the cafe I worked at in college.” She said, the memory coming to her easily. The woman perked up.

“This is Cap.” She pointed to the blonde. “Captain Steve America Rogers. Such a patriot, America is his middle name.” The redhead teased, elbowing the man. He rolled his eyes but kept his focus on the woman in the bed.

She just smiled blankly at them both, recognizing the heroes they mentioned but not the people in front of her.

“Oh wow, you look so different up close. Are you guys doing charity rounds to the patients here? I’m guessing you’re Black Widow?” She asked, now addressing Natasha.

“You call me Nat. We’re frien- we work together.” Nat said steady and unwavering.

She laughed. “I do _not_ work with the Avengers. There’s no way-”

Just then, the door to her room flung open and 3 more people entered. They introduced themselves as Agent Maria Hill, Clint and Sam. They all were caught up in the exciting energy the new trio brought to the room and within the laughter, she was looking to each face to find one she recognized. No one looked familiar, and she just sat and smiled, listening to them talk.

“Naw, she’s alright. Give her a few days and she’ll be right as rain.” Clint said, hugging her.

“You gave us quite the scare, kid.” Agent Hill said, insisting on being called Maria.

“What’s the Tinman got to say about all this?” Sam joked, addressing the room.

“He hasn’t seen her yet.” Steve said.

The room went silent then, the tension suddenly thickening. After a long silence, she finally spoke up.

“Who are you talking about?” She asked, confusion painted on her face underneath the faltering smile. If these were her friends, they weren’t giving any clues as to who she was or what was going on.

Just then, the door to her room flung open once again. A tall, broad man stepped through, breathing heavily as his eyes combed the room, landing on hers. He clearly rushed to get there but was strangely calm in the height of the excitement of her waking.

She locked eyes with his gorgeous blues. He was the most handsome of her visitors and her eyes raked over his body, taking in his long brown hair and bulky clothes. He was rugged and manly but his face was mixed with relief and pain at the sight of her.

He said nothing. He just stood, staring at her. She said nothing as well, but felt a strange familiarity with the man in front of her. His face was a mystery, but his presence filled her with an overwhelming feeling of warmth and comfort.

After a long silence, the group of misfits slowly stood and said their goodbyes, offering well wishes and a safe return back home where they promised to have a homecoming party when she was discharged.

Another brief moment later and she was alone with him.

“Um. Hello.” She was the first one to speak.

He still said nothing, though he had easily caught his breath in the brief moments that passed. He made his way closer to the foot of her bed, still staring. She was growing self conscious, raking her fingers through her hair in hopes of looking decent under his scrutinizing gaze.

“So… I’ve forgotten a few things… I hope they told you.” Was all she could come up with. She looked back at him but was at a loss at what she was seeing.

His eyes were soft and filled with something she could only describe as love. Her heart started fluttering and she felt her stomach fill with butterflies. He made her nervous, as if she, a grown woman, had a crush on a stranger she saw on the street. His look was filled with awe, and her nervous fidgeting was beginning to subside at the prospect of someone who was able to help her understand what had happened. His face was full of more than what she saw in her other visitors.

“You know me.” She said breathlessly, a low whisper.

“Yes.” He grumbled, the single word like gravel, deep in his throat.

“How?” She asked, her eyes tracking him as he rounded to sit on the edge of her bed, eyes never leaving hers.

He gently grabbed her hand in both of his, cradling it on his knee. She noticed he wore gloves.

“Well, in the biblical sense.” He said slowly. “And also...” He trailed off, trying to sum up the right words. “I know you very well.” He said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

She looked back at him, turning his words over in her head. A blush began to rise in her cheeks as she realized what he said.

“So, we’ve…?” She said, slowly covering her mouth.

“Many times, yes.” He said, fully smiling now.

She withdrew her hand from his and averted her eyes, fully embarrassed. She heard his rough chuckle as he gently grabbed her chin to turn her face back to him.

“Don’t be like that, sweetheart. Let me see you. We all thought you were dead, you gotta let me see you.” He said seriously but with a slight hint of playfulness to his words.

Feeling her face fully flushed, she gave in and looked back at him. She took in his sharp jaw line and soft brown stubble, overwhelmed by his intensity. His face was like the sun and she found it difficult to look at him.

“You’re very handsome.” She heard herself say, unable to stop herself. He smiled wider and cradled her cheek in his hand.

“You always say that after we fight.” He seemed relieved at hearing some familiar words from you.

“So we were...together?” She asked, feeling the reluctance begin to fade towards his affectionate but distant demeanor.

“In a sense.” He said, taking his hand away from your face. “I did give you that ring a few weeks ago, so technically I’m your _Fiancee.”_ He said with a bit of disgust. “But you never liked that word.”

She looked at him puzzled and down to her left hand where a thin gold band rested on her ring finger.

“We were going to get married?” She asked, curious about the ring and not remembering how it got on her finger.

“You really don’t remember me?” He interjected, unable to hide the anxiousness in his words. Her eyes shot up to his. He was still smiling, but the playfulness in his tone showed a restrained effort to hide his hurt.

“Um… uh… I’m sorry. I don’t remember.” She said, her voice getting smaller.

“It took so much to get back to you, and now you’re the one who’s forgotten me. How ironic.” He said flatly, his pain evident in his sharp words.

“I’m sorry. If you help me out, share some memories, maybe it’ll kick the gears into motion? I don’t remember you but I get this feeling when I’m with you.”

He perked up at this. An idea was churning in his mind and he stood up, removing his gloves and jacket to reveal a short sleeve gray t-shirt. His metal arm gleamed in the light.

“The night you first kissed me, you said the same thing.” He said.

“What did I say?”

“That you get a certain feeling when you’re with me.”

“Did I say what it was?”

“You feel butterflies in your stomach and your heart flutters, and my arm doesn’t scare you.” He came back to her bedside and sat down, his metal arm towards her.

She contemplated what he said. He was summing up her feelings perfectly. Maybe if she did forget this man, could she remember him again?

She slowly reached out, the cold metal sending a jolt through her fingertips. Her hands traveled down towards his wrist, feeling the panels that made up his arm and back up again. He was sturdy and strong, and she had a feeling she knew how his arms felt around her body, holding her.

“Don’t look at me like that.” He said quietly, slightly chuckling.

“Like what?”

“Like you do when we’re in bed.”

She pulled her hand back, as if his bicep had burned her, and buried her hands underneath her sheets.

“I’m sorry, I-” she looked back at him. “I didn’t mean to-”

He laughed then, the sound hearty and robust.

“I’m just joking, love. You’ll kill me later for embarrassing you like this, but the look on your face is priceless.”

She was caught up in his laughter, joining him and playfully slapping his arm.

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“Hey, between the two of us, you’re the dirty one.” He teased.

“I'm an invalid, remember?”

“Yeah right, you were miles away from death’s door. We knew you’d make it.”

“I thought you said everyone thought I was dead?” She laughed.

His laugh subsided then, his look a little more solemn.

“We did.” He said simply, reaching for her hand again. He stopped suddenly, pulling his hand back and moving to sit in an empty chair. He wouldn’t force his affections on her if she didn’t remember him. It was odd to not hold and kiss her, but he would give her all the time in the world to recover.

She felt him withdraw into silence. Not wanting this connection to end, she hastily asked:

“What happened?”

He shook his head silently, looking down at his folded hands. He didn’t want to relive the horror he went through the past few days waiting for her to wake up.

“Mission went south. Your tracker was busted and comms went dead.” he said, looking up at you. “You were missing for 6 days, in a coma for 3.” His voice was quite, contemplative. He was relieved she was awake now, but still worried she would never remember him. Should he leave her to naturally regain her memories or shock her with the details of their relationship? Would she remember everyone but him? Would he lose her?

“So I work with The Avengers?” She asked reluctantly.

He smiled.

“More than work, doll. You keep everyone sane.”

“How so?” She asked, wracking her brain for where she lived or what her job was, with no luck.

“Well...” He began slowly. “We- well _I_ brought you into the tower. You calm people, though we haven’t figured out how yet.”

“And how did we meet?” She asked, lost in his velvety voice and wanting to listen to him speak all night long.

He smiled at this, his demeanor brightening as he straightened in his seat.

“We both enjoy cookies.” He said. “You worked at my favorite coffee shop and always slipped me a free cookie.”

“And you asked the cookie girl at the coffee shop on a date?” She smiled, feeling amazed at being told her own romantic story.

He barked out a short laugh.

“More like you followed me to every bakery in the city for 6 months making it seem like it was a coincidence running into you.” He said jokingly.

She gasped. “I did not!”

“You did.” He laughed accusingly.

“I did not, you were the one who sent me flowers!” She laughed, reaching over to slap his knee.

His laughing slowed as he listened to her words.

“What did you say?”

“You bought me flowers! Sent them to the coffee shop!” She said smiling, still attempting to slap him.

He leaned forward, grabbing and stopping her hands easily.

“You remember?”

She stopped suddenly, realizing what she said. She did remember calling him after dozens of baskets of daisies littering every available space in the coffee shop.

“I-I remember the smell of the daisies.” She said cautiously, trying desperately to bring the memory to the forefront of her mind. She remembered taking out her phone and swiping to the name that brought her such joy. She remembered scrolling through her contacts, but the name was hazy, unclear in her mind.

“What's your name?” She asked, hoping to sharpen the name that was so blurry on the phone she had in her mind.

The hurt that flashed across his face was quick, but she still saw it. He tried to recompose himself to answer but he only said “You know my name, baby.”

“No-I _know_ I know it but I just need a reminder.” She said desperately, sitting on the edge of her bed and taking both of his hands. “It’s so close I can feel it. It’s on the tip of my tongue.”

He shook his head in sadness, trying to figure out what to do. He looked up at her again and released her hands.

Suddenly, he stood sharply and leaned over her, causing her to lay on her back in the bed. His knee came between her legs as his large body hovered over her.

“You know me. You cry out my name every night when I’m inside you, when I kiss your neck. When you ask me to pull your hair or use my fingers on your pussy, you say my name.” He breathed.

She felt his intensity warm her skin, his voice like a distant dream she didn’t want to wake. His heat was so familiar, just a small push and she would remember, she could feel it.

“Kiss me.” She said.

His lips crashed down on hers, hungry and hot. His tongue filled her mouth with desperate want. She moaned into his mouth, their nights spent together coming to her in floods of silk sheets and candles and late night dinners and massages.

He withdrew panting, searching her eyes for any recollection of their life, their love.

She smiled at him.

“Bucky.” She said.

He smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
